Corey's Mansion
by Chris Nest
Summary: Corey wins a mansion in a contest he never enters, what he discovers is that the mansion is haunted and the ghosts have taken his friends. With the assistance of Professor E. Gadd and the Poltergust 3000 on his back, can Corey save everyone? Or will the ghosts make his heart stop? (Tribute to Luigi and Grojband)
1. Meet the Professor

"Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I've created a crossover and this was originally supposed to be a Halloween special." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"But we were so excited we couldn't wait." Daxter says.

"This story is also a tribute to the Green Thunder himself and Grojband. Enjoy the show folks." I say but then the lights go off.

"Oh boy."

"Dax, get the flashlight."

()()()()()()()()

**Theme of Story**: watch?v=WQH7VydavE4 (Copy and paste to listen)

The sky was dark, lightning lit the clouds, and the full moon casts it's eerie glow. Crows cawed as Corey Riffin made his way down the path surrounded by dead trees. A map in his right hand and a flashlight in his left. Corey wasn't scared easily but this was beyond scary for him, he kept looking back as if someone was watching him. A few days he got a letter in the mail saying he'd won a mansion. However the only thing odd about it was that he had never entered the contest. But hey who would pass up on a free mansion?

Corey looked down at the map and back up ahead, he cocked his head to the side in confusion but according to the map this was the place. He had already told his band mates to meet him there, the Newmans also wanted to see since they thought this was a huge lie so he expected to see them to. Trina oddly had wanted to get there early, she seemed excited. Lastly the groupies Kate and Allie, Mina, and Nick Mallory were supposed to be there as well, to congratulate him. Corey made his way up the walkway to his new mansion, upon reaching the door he tucked the map into his pocket and with a shaky hand turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hello... guys you in here?" Corey asked as he stepped into the mansion. Flashing his flashlight around he finally entered the Foyer. As he reached the center, under the chandelier, the door behind him slammed shut causing him to jump and turn around quickly.

"Not funny guys... guys?" Corey was already worried something was wrong here, but he decided to explore. So taking the stairs to his left he made his way up where he had a good look at the chandelier. To his left was one door and right in front of him was another set of double doors. Naturally he turned the doorknob only to discovered it was locked.

_"Hehe."_

"Lanes... you in there? Come on let me in?" Corey asked thinking the odd laugh was from his bass player Laney. Corey attempted to open the door again only for something to crash into him knocking him to the ground. Corey looked up to see a orange figure floating around and laughing as it dove back into the door, that's when he realized there was a key in front of him. Corey felt his fear escalate to new heights since his worse fear was ghosts... he prayed what had tackled him wasn't a ghost.

"Was that a... no way..." Corey muttered as he grabbed the key and curiously tried it on the double doors. Turning the key Corey unlocked the door and pocketed the key. With a shaky, cold sweat covered hand, he turned the doorknob and entered the Parlor. The hairs on the back of his neck standing up straight as if giving off a warning.

Corey turned left only to see a orange ghost laugh loudly making him scream and fall on his rear. This couldn't be happening, not to him, he scooted back frantically as the ghosts approached him with evil intentions. Without warning an old man with a vacuum type machine began sucking up the ghost, Corey watched as the ghosts dragged the man around before turning around and punching him, the ghosts laughed before vanishing. Corey slowly approached the man unsure of what to do, his heart was going wild from the fright.

"Ouch..." The man muttered before looking up to see Corey. "Ooof, I sure take a lot of knocks in this line of work."

"Are you okay?" Corey asked as he helped the old man up.

"I'm fine. I'm getting to old for this ghost catching tomfoolery. Anyway, nice to meet you, I am Professor E. Gadd." E. Gadd said introducing himself to Corey. Corey just decided to do the same.

"My names Corey."

"Well, Corey, I swear this house seems to have more ghosts every day. What's a young feller like you doing around here, anyhoo?" E. Gadd asks. However just as Corey was going to answer three more of those orange ghosts appeared causing Corey's legs and teeth to shake with fear.

"Uh oh! This looks ugly. Alright, youngster, look lively! Follow me, posthaste!" E. Gadd said before turning and running out the double doors, Corey didn't argue he just turned and ran for his life. But one thought was bothering him, had the ghosts gotten everyone who was supposed to meet him here?

***Creepy Mansion Transition***

**E. Gadd's Theme: ** watch?v=rSn03mqzLRA (Copy and paste to listen)

"Where are we?" Corey asked as he entered E. Gadd's bunker, he was still a little jumpy after their ghostly encounter earlier.

"Hmm? Where's this, you ask? Why, these cozy quarters are where I do my ghosts studying. Professor E. Gadd's Ghost Research Laboratory! The Lab, if you're of a shortening mind. So what brings you here?" E. Gadd asked after explaining their current location.

"Well, I won this mansion in a contest. But I don't remember entering." Corey explained honestly confused himself, the mansion looked nothing like it said on the brochure.

"Sounds pretty fishy to me... So, you believe the mansion actually exists, then... strange." E. Gadd answered in deep thought.

"Strange...?"

"I've been living here since I was a lad of twenty or so and I'll tell you that mansion appeared just a few days ago!"

"How is that even possible!?" Corey asked in complete shock. How could that mansion possibly been built in only a few days?

"The spirits have fooled you! I don't know if it's a dream, an illusion, or what-all, but I surely wouldn't be happy winning a haunted house." E. Gadd paused suddenly as if he had remembered something.

"Now that I think of it, a few young fellers were here earlier asking about you. They went into the mansion and never came back out." E. Gad says finally remembering that crucial detail.

"Those must have been my friends, Laney, Kin, and Kon." Corey says now worried about their well being.

"What!? Oh no that's horrible! They wouldn't stand a chance against those ghosts without my help!" E. Gadd says understanding how dire the situation had become.

"I have to go after them!" Corey says even though the thought of seeing more ghosts made his legs shake.

"Okay feller here's the plan. I'll teach you to deal with ghosts so you can rescue your friends. Follow me to the training room."

***Ghost Buster Transition***

"Well done feller, I'd say your ready to find your friends now." E. Gadd says as they walk out of the gallery, Corey had first noticed that there were no painting inside however. He was still getting used to the weight of the Poltergust 3000 on his back, a ghost slaying vacuum cleaner.

"Where are the paintings?" He asked.

"I used to have twenty one painting in my Famous Ghost Collection, but now there are only frames. What a cryin' shame." E. Gadd points out hanging his head low in disappointment.

"I'll get them back." Corey offers.

"You will, I'd be mighty grateful sonny. Here take this with you so we can keep in touch." E. Gadd says as he hands the Gameboy Horror to Corey, the blue haired rocker just tucks the Gameboy Horror in his pocket and thanks the professor.

"Well you'd best be headin' to that mansion now, there's no time to lose!"

***GB Horror Transition***

Corey slowly made his way up the path toward the mansion as E. Gadd waved from the entrance of his lab. Corey looked back at E. Gadd and then up at the mansion as he reached the doors. The only way to save his friends was to overcome his greatest fear and rescue them... he just hoped he could do it. A flash of lightning lit the sky as Corey turned the doorknob and turned on his flashlight. This was the start of an adventure... he would never forget.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's the first chapter, tell me what you thought in your reviews and give requests for customized Portrait Ghosts for Corey to catch." I say as Daxter climbs up onto my shoulder.

"I'm happy to point out that the Newmans, Laney, Kin, Kon, Mina, Nick Mallory and the groupies will be making an appearance at some point in this story." Daxter points out.

"Another problem we need a good cover and since we're such terrible artists."

"We need one of you to make the perfect cover for this story." Daxter says cutting me off.

"Yeah, so if your interested tell us in your review."

"Thanks for reading and stay awesome!"


	2. Neville and Lydia

"Hey everyone back with yet another chapter of Corey Mansion, as said earlier this is a tribute to Luigi and Grojband." I say as Daxter climbs up onto my shoulder.

"Not to mention the upcoming cover, being made right now by Deviantart artist Sashagami12, so be sure to check her work out and show her some love." Daxter says surprisingly not making any sort of insult or joke.

"Wow, really, no insults, jokes, nothing?" I ask.

"What I can be normal... sometimes."

"Huh... well enjoy the show folks."

**(A/N Heart Attack meter aka Health will be shown in bold)**

()()()()()()()()

Corey entered the mansion, stepping back into the Foyer. It was pitch black, nothing but his flashlight and lit candles to light the room. On shaky legs he ventured deeper into the Foyer approaching the door in front of him. It was covered in some kind of thorn infested vines, he stepped away only to hear creaking from above. The chandelier suddenly fell, screaming Corey dove out of the way as the chandelier stopped just above the ground. Heart going wild, Corey can only watch as the chandelier returns to the ceiling, the ghosts laughing at their dangerous little joke.

"What h-have I g-gotten myself i-into?" Corey mutters as he stands up and heads for the stairs. He remembered the doorway leading to the Parlor, the room he had met Professor E. Gadd.

He decided it'd probably be the best place to start. At a cautiously slow pace Corey opened the door and entered the Parlor, dark as ever. Only light source were two set's of candles on the opposite side of the room. Corey took one step into the room before the door behind him slammed shut causing him to turn around quickly, without warning the candles were out leaving Corey in the dark.

Suddenly an Gold Ghost appears and dove for Corey, who in a panic shined his flashlight at the ghost stunning it leaving it's heart vulnerable. With ease Corey took out the Poltergust 3000 and sucked the ghost up. The impact of the Gold Ghost going into the Poltergust 3000 sent Corey back on his rear leaving him vulnerable. Without warning two more Gold Ghosts appeared, slowly inching their way toward Corey. Fumbling with his flashlight Corey barely flashed the Gold Ghosts in time to suck them into the Poltergust 3000. Getting back to his feet and wiping the sweat from his forehead, the lights in the room suddenly came back on, a chest magically appearing in the center.

"Guess this means the room is clear... thank goodness." Corey says as he opens the chest, opening it he pulls out a key. Suddenly the Gameboy Horror beigns ringing signaling Corey of E. Gadd calling him, taking it out Corey answers the call.

"Ah Corey just checkin up on you. Oh you might want to look around, that mansion is full of money. Just suck it up with the Poltergust 3000 and I'll hold it for you." E. Gadd explains, Corey nods showing he understands and ends the call.

Looking around Corey cleans the room of all it's hidden coins and dollar bills, even finding a solid bar of gold. How lucky could you get? So with the room clean and lit, Corey decided to move on. Luckily for him the Gameboy Horror shows him which door the key goes to. Putting the key into the door he enters another pitch black room.

_ The Anteroom_

"Ahh!" Corey gasps as the door behind him is suddenly covered in thorny steel covered vines. A Gold Ghost appearing behind him, using his flashlight he stuns the Gold Ghost and sucks it up with the Poltergust 3000.

Just as Corey caught the Gold Ghost a Pink Puncher appeared. Corey was shocked when a fist collided with his face knocking him to the ground with a thud.

**90**

He watched as the Pink Puncher vanished and reappeared across the room winding up another punch. Just as the Pink Puncher threw the punch Corey stunned it with his flashlight and quickly captured the Pink Puncher before it could make impact. Corey smirked as the lights came back on easing his fear by the smallest bit. The Anteroom was now clear. Quickly looting the room of any cash Corey made his way to the next room.

_Wardrobe_ Room

Opening the door leading to the Wardrobe Room, he looked around with his flashlight. Surprisingly no ghosts, however he knew they were here somewhere. First off he decided to open the wardrobe on the far right. When it opened a Speedy Spirit, a blue ghosts flew around the room wildly. Corey quickly used his the flashlight to stun the Speedy Spirit and suck it up with the Poltergust 3000, as he did cash burst from the ghost and was sucked into the Poltergust 3000. Corey looked down the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 and smirked.

"Cool." He murmured as he opened the middle wardrobe. A Garbage Can Ghost appeared and froze seeing as it had been found. Corey quickly stunned the ghosts and began sucking it up, however it began to drag him around the room. The Garbage Can ghosts threw a banana peel down causing Corey to slip and fall on his back. The Garbage Can ghosts laughed before vanishing, Corey rubbed the back of his head as he got back to his feet.

**85**

Corey waited as two Garbage Can ghosts appeared, one was weaker than the other. The one that had escaped. With ease he stunned the two ghosts and began sucking them up. This time however Corey planted his feet firmly on the ground and pulled the two ghosts into the Poltergust 3000. This caused the lights in the room to come on, Corey quickly looted the room but couldn't find the key. Looking around the room he finally caught sight of the key on top of the clothes rack. With ease Corey used the Poltergust 3000 to bring the key to him, Corey grabbed the key and pocketed it before going out the door, heading back through the previous rooms Corey had cleared of ghosts. Just as he stepped out back into the Foyer the Gameboy Horror began to ring. Corey quickly answered the call.

"Hold up a sec, Corey. It seems that one of your friends might be nearby." E. Gadd says showing Corey an odd signal from the hallway ahead.

"I detect spirits stronger than you've yet to encounter. It must be some of those escaped gallery ghosts. Their different from other ghosts, they don't show their hearts easily." E. Gadd explained making Corey's entire body shake lightly with fear.

"So h-how do I c-catch them?"

"Simple, use the Gameboy Horror to scan their hearts for a weakness. Well, Corey, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you. Good luck." E. Gadd says and ends the call.

Corey tucks the Gameboy Horror away and nods trying to be confident. With a shaky hand Corey inserts the key to the next door and opens it. Entering the dark hallway Corey see's the trail of coins leading to a door nearby. Corey follows the coins sucking them into the Poltergust 3000. The trail led to a closed door, grabbing the doorknob Corey opens the door, only for the door to slam him into the wall. Groaning with pain and the ghosts giggling at their prank, Corey moves to the only other door unlocked.

_The Study_

Corey slowly enters the Study shining his flashlight around, nothing in sight. Pulling out the Gameboy Horror he finds a ghost in a rocking chair reading a book, yawning ever so often. The ghost's name is Neville, a tall, lean, with orange hair, and an orange moustache and dons a purple robe. Corey quickly scans Neville's heart and clue appears on screen.

**_"Ho ho ho ho... Go ahead, try to find me. I can see you, but you cannot see me, ho ho ho ho..."_**

Corey looks up from the screen to see Neville is invisible, he turns away and hears Neville yawn loudly. Turning back around Neville vanishes again leaving Corey confused. Suddenly an idea forms, Corey turns away again and waits. Just as Neville yawns again Corey turns around stunning him with his flashlight.

Corey pulls as hard as he can as he begins to suck up Neville into the Poltergust 3000, pulling him around the room Corey continues to pull refusing to release the portrait ghost. Corey grabs onto a nearby lamp and pulls sucking Neville into the Poltergust 3000 capturing him, the lights come on easing Corey's earlier fear.

"That w-was actually e-easy." Corey says not stuttering near as much as he had earlier. He walks over to the chest and opens it grabbing the key inside. Corey quickly loots the room of all it's money and heads for the exit.

Exiting the room Corey heads to the door at the far end of the hallway where the Master Bedroom is. Putting the key into the lock Corey cautiously opens the door and enters, the Gameboy Horror already in his left hand.

_Master Bedroom_

He quickly finds a female ghost sitting at her dresser brushing her hair and admiring herself in the mirror. The ghost is Lydia, husband to Neville. She has bright yellow eyes, short blonde hair that frills up at the end, and wearing a pink bath robe with a white lining at the sleeves and the bottom.

Corey slowly approaches, his legs shaking uncontrollably as he inches closer to scan her heart. The clue appears on his screen and he reads it quickly.

_**"Isn't my hair just gorgeous? Of course, I do spend a lot of time on it. I was so bored cooped up in that painting... Now I spend all my time in front of the mirror. It seems to scare people, though, so everything is coming up roses!"**_

Corey begins to think and notices a crack in the window near Lydia. She seems obsessed with her hair, that must be her weakness. Corey moves over to the curtains and uses the Poltergust 3000 to reveal the crack in the window. Wind begins blowing a strong breeze through the window messing with Lydia's hair.

_"Ohh what a draft..."_

Corey quickly uses the flashlight too stun Lydia's vulnerable heart and he quickly begins to suck her up into the Poltergust 3000. Lydia seems stronger pulling Corey around with ease. He plants his feet firmly on the ground and pulls as hard as he can stepping backwards, with a final scream the Poltergust 3000 captures Lydia. Corey sighs with relief as the lights come back on and a chest appears in the center of the room. Opening the chest Corey grabs the key inside and quickly proceeds to loot the room of all it's hidden cash.

Corey exits the room and reenters the hallway. Using the Gameboy Horror Corey finds the next door and slowly approaches, he inserts the key and turns it. As the key vanishes like the others he hears a baby's high pitched cry. This escalates his fear causing him to scream and jump back expecting something to jump out after him. Shaking with fear he presses his ear to the door and hears a single word.

"Help!"

Corey recognizes the voice owner as a Newman, Lenny to be more accurate. Summoning the little courage he had Corey grabs the doorknob and turns it painfully slow. Opening the door, Corey enters the Nursery.

()()()()()()()()

"Oops to bad a cliff hanger, yes folks sorry bout that. But I need three reviews before continuing." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And if you enjoyed this chapter slap that review and leave us a comment." Daxter loads the Morph Gun. "Or else."

"Dax, put the gun away." I command and Daxter reluctantly agrees. "Till next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter telling you."

"To stay awesome!"


	3. Chauncey's Wrath

"Hey guys Chris here and with another chapter of Corey's Mansion." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder and waves at you.

"And due to questions from some fans we'll answer them now." Daxter says.

"First off, Mina, Trina, Nick Mallory, Laney, Kin, Kon, and all the Newmans will be making an appearance at some point in the story." I explain before Daxter continues.

"And we guarantee a sequel to this story that will be up shortly after this one is complete." Daxter explains with a smirk.

"So with that out of the way, enjoy the show folks."

()()()()()()()()

Corey entered the Nursery with his legs shaking with fear, he was biting his fingernails as he looked around. The flashlight the only light source in the room, there were no windows so Corey couldn't see anything. Pulling out the Gameboy Horror he looked around until he found a crib and gasped at the sight. A ghostly baby hovered just above the bed sleeping peacefully. It was wearing a yellow jumpsuit that fits around his tail, a white bib with a pink trim, and he was sucking on a yellow pacifier. Lastly Corey noticed the pink rattle in the baby's right hand. Chauncey.

"L-Lenny?" Corey whispered since he had seen no sight of Lenny anywhere in the room. Using the Gameboy Horror he checked Chauncey's heart for a clue.

**"Horsey... rocky... horsey..."**

Corey rubbed his head in confusion unsure but he spotted the rocking horse in the corner of the room. With an idea in mind Corey walked over to the rocking horse and rocked it gently causing a loud squeaky sound. Without warning Chauncey appeared hovering over the rocking horse causing Corey to scream and fall back in fear scooting away in a panic.

**"Hey wanna play with me?" **Chauncey asks and shakes his rattle.

Corey crawls away quickly as teddy bears and bouncy balls fly toward him. He stands up to attempt to fight back only for a teddy bear to smack him in the face knocking him to the ground.

**75**

Corey in a panic grabs a non moving ball and throws it at Chauncey smacking the baby right in the face. Suddenly everything falls to the ground and Chauncey starts crying. Corey slowly approaches only to jump back when Chauncey screams with rage and starts throwing a tantrum.

**"Ow! You gave me an owie! I just wanted to play with you... I HATE grown -ups!" **Chauncey screams shaking his rattle wildly.

"B-but I'm n-not a grown-up." Corey mutters but Chauncey ignores him and continues his ranting.

**"...Why do you have to be bigger than meeee!? I've had enough! Small... now grow smaller! Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Wee! Ga ga goo goo GA!"**

Chauncey spins around and Corey screams in fear as the room begins spinning with him. Corey falls to the ground face first, his beanie falling over his eyes blocking his vision. He quickly pushes the beanie up and stands up on shaky feet to see he's standing on Chauncey's crib. He had been shrunk and was now puny. Corey gasps and backs up seeing Chauncey appear over the edge of the bed, he roars four times before pulling out his pink rattle.

Corey suddenly dives for cover as a giant rocking horse flies just over his head barely missing him. Standing on shaky legs Corey dodges another rocking horse running out of it's path just in time. Chauncey roars again and shakes his rattle summoning bouncy balls to fall into the crib, Corey runs wildly dodging the projectiles until Chauncey stops and starts clapping happily. Corey remembers what he did to make Chauncey mad the first time so using the Poltergust 3000 he sucks up one of the large balls and throws it at Chauncey.

"I got y-you now!" Corey says as he begins pulling Chauncey into the Poltergust 3000, Chauncey goes wild flailing his arms around him. Corey was being dragged around easily unable to get a firm hold on Chauncey, he was stronger than the others. Without warning Chauncey turns around and punches Corey in the face making him lose his grip on him.

**55**

Chauncey roars twice and begins jumping up and dow on the bed chasing Corey around the crib. The bed underneath Corey feet shaking lightly with every impact of Chauncey's jumping. Chauncey suddenly stops and roars once more before pulling his rattle out and summoning more rocking horses to throw at Corey. Corey got an idea as he dodged another flying rocking horse, Chauncey threw another rocking horse at Corey who stood his ground this time.

"I c-can't believe I'm d-doing this." Corey stutters as he sidesteps the rocking horse and grabs onto it, quickly pulling himself up on top of it.

Chauncey doesn't notice as he's desperately trying to find where Corey had gone, using the Poltergust 3000 Corey steers the rocking horse toward Chauncey. Bracing for impact the rocking horse rams into Chauncey knocking him into the crib and stunning him. Corey hopped down just at the time of the impact and landed face first on the crib. Corey stands up and begins sucking Chauncey into the Poltergust 3000, the baby wailing and crying loudly making his ears ring.

"Your n-not getting away t-this time!" Corey says and plants his feet on the ground and finally pulls Chauncey into the Poltergust 3000 trapping the over powered baby.

Without warning a bright light engulfs Corey blinding him, as the light dims Corey realizes he's back in the Nursery. At his feet a painting with Lenny in it, looking panicked and frightened. Corey bends over and picks up the painting wondering how exactly he's supposed to free the red headed bass player. Opening the chest that had appeared Corey pulls out a pink key. As he tucks the key away in his pocket, the Gameboy Horror rings once more and Corey answers it propping the painting under his free arm.

"Krzzz... Co... r... ey... Krzzz. Corey, can you hear me?" E. Gadd asks looking honestly happy to see Corey safe.

"Y-yeah, I hear you." Corey answered, his fear easing up because of the now lit Nursery.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay. I lost contact with you all of a sudden... I was a tad worried." E. Gadd said before he notices the painting Corey has. "Hmmm. I see you've found one of your friends."

"He's in the p-painting. Can you get him out?" Corey asks praying for a way to get Lenny out of the painting.

Of course, but you seem a little tuckered out after that battle. Come back to the lab and rest for a bit and we'll help your friend there." E. Gadd says before ending the call.

***Back to the Lab Transition***

"Good job, Corey you've made it back in one piece! Take a gander at this. This fine piece of work took nearly twenty years to develop! I call it... the Ghost Portrificationizer!" E. Gadd explains happily as he turns on the machine.

"What does it do?" Corey asks impressed with the large machine.

"It's let's us turn ghosts into paintings. Not only that but it works in reverse to, so no need to worry about your friend." E. Gadd says pushing his glasses back up on his face.

"How do I put the ghosts in?" Corey asks and E. Gadd actually chuckles at the question.

"Simple, just plug that Poltergust 3000 into the slot and enjoy the show, my boy!" E. Gadd states clearly.

With nothing really to say, Corey shurgs and plugs the Poltergust 3000 into the slot of the Ghost Portrificationizer. The Poltergust 3000 ejects the ghosts into the machine before Corey pulls away to watch what the machine does. E. Gadd motions for him to follow him as he walks down the hallway while explaining what he machine does in detail.

"The ghosts are invisible... so we need to... press 'em into visible forms... and presto! Turn 'em into beautiful ghost portraits!" E. Gadd says as they reach the end and Corey observes the newly created ghost paintings.

"Hmmm, we managed to turn those ghosts back into paintings." E. Gadd turns to face Corey. "Now about your friend."

***Lenny Painting Transition***

Corey watches in amusement as Lenny screams as he's put through the machine in reverse. he had to admit it sure looked painful, thankfully he'd never experience it. But as Lenny reached the end he shot out of the machine landing face first on the ground. With a small smirk Corey helps Lenny get back to his feet.

"Corey... you saved me!?" Lenny asks in complete shock, he had expected Carrie to free him but not Corey.

"Uh huh. What happened?" Corey asked wanting answers.

"Well, Carrie said we needed to check out your new home. We all thought you made it up, but when we got here the ghosts separated us." Lenny paused with a sigh. "I can't believe I'm asking this but Corey, please get Carrie and the others back?"

"You can count on me." Corey says pointing at his chest with a smirk. E. Gadd comes up form behind and taps Corey's shoulder making him scream and turn around. Lenny smiled at the sight of Corey being scared senseless, he never knew the boy could feel such an emotion. But this just showed Corey to be a complete coward. But Lenny was still wondering, if Corey was that frightened how on Earth did he save him from the crazy baby?

***Back to the Mansion Transition***

"Be careful Corey, and good luck." E. Gadd says waving at Corey as he slowly climbed the stairs back to the mansion. Lenny watched with his arms crossed unsure of Corey's ability to actually save everyone.

Corey finally reached the front double doors and slowly opened them reentering his worst nightmare.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's it for now be sure to slap that review and leave us a comment." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And if any of you are on Deviantart feel free to actually make a Lenny painting, but please be sure to inform us if you do so we can see it." Daxter says looking forward to the drawing possibly being created.

"And if you have a portrait ghost idea please tell us and we'll make it work." I add.

"I'm Daxter and he's Chris telling you to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	4. The Culprit Found

**100**

Corey reentered the mansion, his teeth shivering and his legs shaking. The Foyer was lit now so he no longer needed his flashlight for this part of the mansion. But there was still a lot of ground to cover. As he closed the door behind him, Corey made his way to the double doors covered in steel thorny vines. As he approached the vines suddenly began withering away until the door was clear.

"Oh b-boy." Corey mumbles as he takes the pink key out and unlocks the doors.

Pushing them open Corey enters a pitch black hallway. Pulling out his Gameboy Horror Corey searches for a possible unlocked room to begin with. However there is only one open door, the countless others in this area were locked. Turning right and then left Corey made his way through the hallway eerie of any ghosts that may be lurking nearby. Only ghostly mice and bats were in the area, as he reached the unlocked door he looked behind him quickly to see nothing.

"G-great now I'm h-hearing things." He says defeated and opens the door entering a bathroom. And of course it's dark with no source of light except his flashlight. Hearing something appear behind him, Corey turns around quickly in panic to accidentally stun a Grabbing Ghost, using instinct only Corey capture the troublesome spirit with the Poltergust 3000.

Without warning Corey feels cold, undead arms wrap around his body causing him to panic and scream. Shaking around like a mad man Corey shakes the Grabbing Ghost off and stuns it with his flashlight. Making short work of it capturing it with the device on his back, the lights come back on in the Bathroom easing Corey's growing fear... for now. The Gameboy Horror begins to ring and without hesitation Corey answers it to see E. Gadd once more.

"Heh heh heh! Looks like you've run into a bit of trouble there. Maybe you need more training." E. Gadd suggests thoughtfully worrying about Corey's safety. But Corey quickly shakes his head no giving E. Gadd his answer.

"There are some ghosts who will try to grab you and hold you... When this happens just shake them off quickly. It's the age old struggle for survival, my boy! Don't lose heart Corey!" E. Gadd syas and ends the call.

"Lose heart, hehe, y-yeah." Corey mutters and notices the key above his head on a shelf.

Using the Poltergust 3000 he pulls the key down and grabs it with ease. Tucking it away he checks his map on the Gameboy Horror to see where the key goes. After finding the room Corey exits the bathroom closing the door softly behind him. Corey makes his way through the hallway when he turns right and without warning...

"BAAHHHHH!"

Corey screams turning around and falling on his rear end, scooting away from as fast as he can, his screams never stopping. The Purple Basher laughs at him as he continues to push himself away from the ghost, his heart skipping several beats in the process.

**50**

Corey frantic for escape as the Purple Basher approaches slams the key into the next door and shoves it open, slamming the door just in time to cut himself off form the Purple Basher. Breathing heavily, his heart going wild, Corey slowly calms his panicking heart. He now notices the room he had entered in his panicked state.

_The Ballroom_

"T-that was w-way to c-close." Corey mutters slowly calming down from his earlier scare.

Suddenly two duos of new ghosts appear, their faces covered with a mask. Corey watches them dance in circles as they seem to not be paying much attention to him. His flashlight is shining on them but their immune, putting a hand t his chin he begins to think. That's when he remembers the masks.

"I h-hope this w-works." Corey stutters.

Using the Poltergust 3000 Corey begins to suck up all the masks from the Masked Ones. Without warning all four masks go flying into the Poltergust 3000, using the flashlight Corey stuns all four of the Masked Ones. Suddenly starts to capture the Masked Ones as he pulls them in one by one, the last one nearly escapes but he barely manages to capture it. That's when ominous music begins to play and the circles in the room spin slowly.

"H-hello?" Corey mutters his fear slowly rising.

Using the Gameboy Horror Corey spots a ghostly couple dancing gracefully along with the moving floor. The male wears a fancy red long sleeved patterned jacket with a purple shirt underneath. It has purple buttons and matching colored bow-tie. He has orange-yellow hair and green eyes. The female wears a green patterned dress with a lighter green trim at the sleeves and at the bottom. She also wears a cream colored belt that is light green at the edges. She has yellow hair done up in a really curly style. She also has green eyes with black lashes. Both have pale blue skin. The Floating Whirlindas

Using the Gameboy Horror Corey scans their hearts for a possible weakness.

_**"I don't think this gent can even see us!" **_

Corey ponders on how this could possibly be a clue, but as he's thinking he accidentally steps onto the moving floor and it takes him around in slow circles. His back turned to the Whirlindas. Suddenly he realizes it might be like Neville earlier, he may have to wait for them to do something that leaves them vulnerable. So he keeps his back turned to them, using his Gameboy Horror to see behind him. Just as the Whirlindas pause to bow to each other their hearts are vulnerable.

"Ahh haa!" Corey turns around just in time to stun the couple with his flashlight.

Using the Poltergust 3000 Corey pulls and pulls trying to capture the ghostly couple. However since there are two it's difficult to get a good hold on them. Corey can feel his hold on them fading as they continue to pull away, then he see's that the floor is still moving. Stepping on one of them again it pulls him backward giving him more leverage over the Whirlindas. With this added pull Corey captures the Floating Whirlindas with ease and the lights come back on in the room, a chest appearing in the center.

Corey opens the chest and grabs the key, then he proceeds to loot the room of any hidden cash before continuing. According to the Gameboy Horror the key goes to the door at the back of the room, so Corey unlocks the door and enters the next room.

_Storage Room_

As Corey enters the room, a Pink Puncher appears in front of him, stunning the Pink Puncher Corey captures it with ease. However just as he catches the Pink Puncher cold clammy arms wrap around him holding him in place, Corey screams and begins struggling. Spinning around as the Grabbing Ghost holds him in place, another Pink Puncher appears and punches Corey with ease knocking him onto his rear.

**40**

Getting back to his feet Corey manages to stun both the Grabbing Ghost and the Pink Puncher at the same time. Using the little strength he had left he captures both of them with ease causing the lights to come back on. Corey wipes the sweat from his forehead and sighs with relief, he knows his heart can't take much more.

"Huh?" Corey mutters seeing an odd red button on the wall. Curious he walks over and pushes the button. "Whoa!"

The wall begins to roll backwards, revealing nothing really. Corey follows the wall slowly and notices the locked gate on the floor. Looking down it's to dark to see what's down there, even with his flashlight he can't see. Noticing the button to his right on the wall, Corey walks over and presses it. Without warning the gate opens up and an eerie pink mist begins leaking out. Suddenly round pink ghosts fly out in a huge swarm. Each have a different colored hair band on.

"Who's there? Who dares disturb our sleep!?" One of the ghosts ask.

"It's that brat Mistress spoke of!" Another answers giggling with devious joy.

Lastly a female pink ghost flies out of the floor. She has long pink hair, eyeliner, and her ghostly tail ends in a black tip. Wearing a white top with golden trim, a sparkly purple skirt, and lastly a diamond tiara with a huge red jewel at embedded in the front. She hovers in front of Corey with a malicious smile.

"Hehehe! Like girls, look whose here." She says staring down her frightened brother. The ghosts behind her giggle at the announcement. Corey presses himself harder against the wall trying to find some means of escape.

"T-Trina!?" Corey says not knowing what else we to say, if she's a ghost now that means she's dead. But when did that happen?

"I'm gonna totes do to you what we like did to your friends... only much worse." Trina says inching closer toward him, Corey's hand inching closer to his flashlight.

"Mistress wait, on his back look!" Another ghosts scream in fear and flies away.

Trina finally realizes what's on Corey's back and scream in surprise, she backs away commanding her subjects to scram. Corey breathes a sigh of relief as every ghosts flies out of the room leaving him alone. Corey slumps to the ground sitting down to rest for awhile. His heart can't take much more, he nearly had a heart attack that's for sure. The Gameboy Horror rings once more and Corey answer's it, leaning his head back against the cold wall.

"Corey! Are you okay? That was them! Those were the ones who released all of the ghosts from the paintings in the gallery! Those fiends!" E. Gadd says utterly disgusted with their actions.

"And my sister, Trina, is leading them!" Corey says cutting E. Gadd off before he can continue.

"So that was your sister. I wondered where she and her gang had gone. So, they were hiding in the mansion all along. Thanks for flushing them out Corey." E. Gadd says thankful Corey had found them.

"No p-problem." He says.

"I'm tickled you found them but... perhaps it would've been better if you hadn't, well... let every single one escape. Just a thought." E. Gadd points out and now Corey feel's kinda stupid.

"Oh... yeeaahh m-my bad."

"Ah well, water under the bridge. You look a little worn out, why don't you come on back to the lab for a sec? I've got just what you need." E. Gadd offers and Corey thankful for the offer nods, he couldn't wait to get out of here. He needed a break.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's it for this chapter and as for kyrogue23 who asked in his review who the last boss would be. It's Trina." I explain happy to explain. Daxter climbs onto my shoulder and continues.

"And again if you have a portrait ghost idea slap that review button and tell us." Daxter adds.

"I'll update again after three reviews, so till next time I'm Chris and he's Daxter telling you to."

"Stay awesome!"


	5. Gal Hunting

"Ah there you are my boy, I've been waiting." E. Gadd says as Corey reaches the bottom of the ladder that led to the lab. Lenny was sitting in an armchair relazing as Corey entered.

"Your friends must've been taken by your sister's dastardly gang of Gals." E. Gadd says as Corey approaches.

"Gals?" Corey questions.

"Yes Gals, the little ones that followed your sister." E. Gadd explains then continues. "Common theory states that they grow in strength when they travel in numbers. The only way is to capture them one by one."

"Wow, I almost feel bad for you." Lenny states causing Corey to glare at him quickly before turning back to E. Gadd.

"Gals like to hide and pop out to scare others. You've got your work cut out finding 'em..." E. Gadd says, Corey sighs sadly but E. Gadd's next words quickly bring a smile to his face.

"Heh heh heh! Don't get all down in the dump my boy! That Gameboy Horror I gave you has a secret function. I call it the Gal Radar! The radar will flash red whenever a Gal is nearby." E. Gadd explains making Corey smile and nod happy to have such a handy gadget.

"That sure is convenient, good luck Corey." Lenny says as Corey makes his way back to the ladder, E. Gadd however stops Corey just in time with a small smile. Corey pauses and listens to the doctor.

"Alright now sonny. No need to hurry, relax and just work on capturing those Gals one at a time." E. Gadd says worrying about Corey's safety, Corey nods and quickly climbs the ladder to return to the mansion. His fear increasing as he inched closer to the haunted nightmare.

***Back to the Mansion Transition***

**100**

Corey had just stepped back into the Foyer and knew that he probably should check the previously cleared rooms of any Gals. Running up the stairs he quickly reenters the Parlor, the Gal Radar begins to beep. Slowly Corey moved around the room until the beeping went wild as he approached a nightstand in the corner. Shaking the nightstand a Gal wearing a pink bow shot out and appeared in the middle of the room.

_"I am Elizabeth, pleased to meet you."_

Corey quickly began sucking up the Gal until with a final scream she was captured. Corey felt the Gal shaking wildly inside the Poltergust 3000 and screaming her head off. She sounded so much like Trina it was terrifying. Before Corey could move on his Gameboy Horror rang, he answered the call.

"Mercy! You've already caught your first Gal! I've been those girls... Well they don't seem to like light, that's for sure. When you light a room, they panic and hide." E. Gadd explained typing away at his computer.

"So I just have to turn the lights back on... right?" Corey asked with a smile.

"Precisely, now send me the Gal and it's data." E. Gadd requested. Pressing a button on the Poltergust 3000's nozzle he felt the screaming from Elizabeth stop, he breathed a sigh of relief. He thought he'd have to listen to that awful noise for a while.

Corey hung up the call after E. Gadd warns him to be careful. Now he makes his way to the next room which was the previously cleared Anteroom. The room where he had his first encounter with the Pink Puncher's, which were quite a nuisance to him. They sure packed a punch that's for sure. With only three stands with vases on top of them, Corey slowly moves around using the Gal Radar to find the hidden Gal.

"Hmm." Corey says as he stops next to the middle stand, the radar beeping wildly. Casually Corey kicks the stand and another Gal wearing a blue bow flies out looking at him with a devious smirk.

_"Looking for me? I'm Sandra." _

Corey ignores the Gal's greeting as he begins sucking her up into the Poltergust 3000, however she puts up a better fight then the last Gal and nearly makes it to the door for escape. Corey pulls back at the last second capturing Sandra, he presses the button and sends her to E. Gadd for studying. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he continues into the Wardrobe Room.

"Where are you?" Corey asks silently

Corey moved around the small room watching the Gal Radar, as he inches closer to the wardrobe farthest to the left the radar goes crazy. Corey shakes the wardrobe and out flies a Gal wearing a red ribbon.

"_Hey, you into cheergals?" _

Corey quickly captures the weak Gal and sends the data to E. Gadd. Looking at his Gameboy Horror, Corey looks through the rooms he's cleared so far. With his destination chosen Corey head's back to the Study. This could take awhile.

***Gal Catching Transition***

"Gotcha!" Corey cried as he caught the last Gal available.

"You've already caught eight Gals my goodness! You're a Gal snaring maniac Corey! I understand your worried about your friends but just taker 'er easy." E. Gadd says worrying about Corey's eagerness to catch all the Gals.

"Your right, I have plenty of time." Corey says agreeing with E. Gadd.

"Why not go to the Washroom and splash some water in your face? You'll feel much better believe me!" E. Gad suggests, Corey nods and ends the call before heading out of the Ballroom to head for the Washroom.

_Washroom_

As Corey enters the Washroom he moves his flashlight since the room is pitch black. Looking around the light doesn't reveal anything, so Corey shrugs and turns on the water. Cupping some in his hand he splashes it in his face and sighs with relief. Just as he drops his hands he see's a figure in the mirror, Corey screams and turns around quickly to shine the light in someone's face.

"Hey, hey, hey, cut it out Riffin!" A feminine voice commands, Corey lowers his flashlight to see his rival Carrie Beff.

"Oh it's j-just you C-Carrie." Corey says with relief, he'd prefer seeing Carrie then another ghosts.

"Oh great so I'm guessing your here to rescue me." Carrie says with disappointment rolling her eyes.

"L-Lenny wanted m-me to find y-you... what a-are you d-doing in here a-anyway?" Corey asks still shaking with the earlier scare, this place was quickly making him paranoid.

"I was hiding from the ghosts, I think they wanted the key I dropped in the toilet earlier." Carrie explained remembering her little incident with the ghosts.

Corey glances at the toilet and groans as he raises the lid. Using his flashlight he see's that it's clean, so he reaches in and grabs the key that's still dripping with toilet water. Corey holds the key up and Carrie makes a disgusted face, he just tucks the key away just as he get's a call from E. Gadd.

"Ahh seems you found one of your friends." E. Gadd says barely able to see Carrie behind Corey, she was peeking over his shoulder to see E. Gadd on the screen. Carrie rolls her eyes and chuckles lightly.

"We're far from friends old timer." Carrie says.

"Luckily I invented just the thing for this situation. I call it the Pixelator! It'll bring her right to the lab, just point it at her and press the red button at the bottom of the Gameboy Horror." E. Gadd explained chuckling with joy. Corey smirks and looks at Carrie pointing the Gameboy Horror at her.

"Riffin don't you da-!" Carrie tries to say but Corey had already pressed the button.

Carrie broken into several pixels and was sucked into the Gameboy Horror, Corey chuckled as the lights came on. Corey used the Gameboy Horror to see where the key went, finding the location he leaves the Washroom and reenters the hallway. Quickly Corey makes his way down the hall to the new room, catching the ghosts along the way. As he inserts the key and opens the door, he feels a cold breeze go by.

_Fortune-Tellers Room_

As Corey steps farther into the room he notices a crystal ball on the table. Curious he lays his flashlight down, the light shining on the crystal ball. As Corey leans in closer to get a better look he suddenly see's a face in the chair behind the crystal ball. Corey screams and falls back on his rear, the impact causing the flashlight to roll of and fall to the ground. He quickly picks it up and stands back up. There in the chair is a old female ghost with light blue hair and a red robe.

_"What... do you seek of me?" _The ghosts asks.

"W-Who are you?" Corey asks not feeling threatened by the female ghost.

_"I am Madame Clairvoya, seer of dropped items. Possessions of other people awaken vibrations in my spirit ... If you find someone's dropped items, you should bring them to me. I will show you the extent of my vision..."_

"S-sure, I'll do t-that. I guess." Corey says unsure if there were any dropped items to find in the first time.

Looking around he notices a door to his right, picking his flashlight up he makes his way over to the door and tries the doorknob. Luckily it's unlocked. So cautiously Corey opens the door and enters, seeing nothing so far he fully enters the room. Just as he steps into the room the door behind him slams shut and is covered in steel thorns. With a small scream Corey turns around and prepares for a fight.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's it for now. How much longer will Corey last in this mansion, can he save his friends?" I ask as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"If you liked this chapter slap that review and leave us a comment." Daxter reminds.

"Plus if you have a portrait ghost design, tell us in your review." I say.

"Till next time he's Chris and I'm Daxter telling you to."

"Stay awesome!"


	6. Fire Medal and Shivers

"Hey guys Chris here and I have some information you might like to hear." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"It has to do with the new ghost we introduced in chapter four, the Basher." Daxter points out.

"Yes, if you haven't figured it out we will be using content from the Beta version of Luigi's Mansion to give the story more creativity."

"That's cleared up so what are you waiting for, the story is only getting better."

()()()()()()()()

**100**

_Mirror Room_

Corey cautiously enters the new room unable to see anything that isn't lit by his flashlights illuminating beam. He hears something and looks around frantically but doesn't see anything, not even a ghost. Standing straight Corey ponders what might be in the room, or if there was anything in the room to begin with. Glances at the mirror just in time to see a blue Grabbing Ghost come up from behind and grab him.

**95**

Screaming frantically Corey shakes the ghost off but not fast enough to avoid damage. He looks at the mirror and see's the ghost but in the room he doesn't see it. That's when it hits him, he can only see these ghosts in the mirrors reflection. As the ghost inches closer to grab him again, Corey flashes his light on the ghostly being and captures him with ease.

"G-Gotcha." Corey whispers.

Watching the mirror Corey catches the Grabbing Ghosts one by one, around the time he had caught the seventh one, the lights finally turned back on. A large chest appearing in the middle of the room, curious Corey opens the chest and pulls out a medal surrounded with little sparks of flames, the medal itself was a fiery red and had a roaring flame imprinted on the front.

"Wonder what this is?" Corey asked just before the Gameboy Horror began to ring, casually Corey answered the call revealing E. Gadd.

"Hey now, Corey what have you found there? Let's take a look shall we?" E. Gadd says as he examines the medal through the screen. "...Ohh... Ahh... It's... a Fire Element Medal! Now you can use the Fire Element."

"What's the fire element help me do?" Corey asks, curious about the new upgrade.

"With that, you can spew fire from the Poltergust 3000. You can melt ice, light candles, and do all kinds of things." E. Gadd explained happily.

"How do I use it exactly?" Corey asked holding the Medal examining it from every angle.

"There should be a slot on the back of the Poltergust 3000, just put it in and presto! Keep in mind some ghosts you'll have to use fire to catch. Don't say I never warned you, good luck Corey." E. Gadd says and hangs up leaving Corey in a dead silent room.

Corey plugs the Medal into the Poltergust 3000 and the Medal glows softly, with a smile Corey straps the Poltergust 3000 back on and notices the door is still blocked off. However he also notices the candles around the room haven't been lit, with a small idea Corey activates the fire element. Moving to the candles Corey presses exhale and fire erupts from the nozzle, the force strong enough to knock him onto his back and upside down. Slowly he falls onto his stomach and glances up groaning in pain to see the candles are lit.

"My aching head." Corey mumbles as he gets back to his feet and slowly lights the other set of candles.

The door's vines evaporate clearing the path for him to leave. He'd leave now but the Gal Radar was going off, alerting him of a Gal hiding nearby. He moves around the room and as he nears a chest to the right of the room, the Gal Radar goes wild. Corey kicks the chest and a Gal wearing a purple hair band flies out giggling wildly, she hovers in the middle of the room.

_"Hi there, I'm Eliza the Snowgal."_

Corey quickly begins to capture the new Gal with a clever name. It doesn't take much to capture the hyper Gal and he quickly captures her and sends her off to E. Gadd for research. With the Gal caught Corey leaves the room and heads back out to the Fortune Teller's Room. Corey quickly see's the set's of candles, one in each corner of the room, four total. Curious Corey lights each set one by one, as he lights the last one at the bottom right of the room he turns around and accidentally runs into a pillar.

"Oomph." Corey groans as he lands hard on his rear.

Before he can attempt to stand back up the key at the top of the pillar falls landing right on his head with a loud clang. Corey groans and falls back, stars flying around his head. Sitting up and rubbing his sore head, Corey grabs the key and tucks it into his pocket. Forcing himself to his feet, he leaves the room and reenters the hallway. Going through the hallway just as he turns a corner Corey spots a floating set of candles. The set turning and slowly turning toward him, panicking he get's out of sight and hides his back against the wall.

"W-what should I d-do?" Corey asks himself and then remembers his new ability with the Poltergust 3000.

Taking a deep breath Corey turns on the Fire Medal and turns the corner and fires flames toward the set of candles. The light from the newly lit candles revealed a butler, Shivers. Seeing the flames, Shivers screamed and began to yell.

_"Ahhhhh! Fire! Fire! Fire! Run away! Run awaaaay!"_

Shivers ran wild through the halls, pushing Corey down in the process. Quickly Corey jumps to his feet and chases Shivers through the halls until he reaches a doorway leading to the Laundry Room. Corey enters just in time to see Shivers go through a door to his left, he quickly tries the doorknob and surprisingly it's unlocked. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and enters.

_Butler's Room_

There sitting in a stool, placing the candles down is Shivers from earlier laughing with relief. Quickly Corey shines his flashlight on Shivers vulnerable heart and captures him with ease.

"That w-was surprisingly e-easy." Corey muttered as the lights in the room came back on.

A chest appearing in the middle of the room, opening the chest he was awarded with another key. Corey looked down at the Gameboy Horror to see that a Gal was hiding somewhere in the room. Using the Radar as a guide Corey searched the room, eventually stopping next to a cabinet, the radar going crazy. Corey opened the cabinet and out flew another Gal, this one wearing a orange ribbon.

_"Up, up and away I'm Paragal."_

Corey chuckled at the catchy name before catching the giggling Gal. Her screaming echoing in his ears as he sends her to E. Gadd, sighing with relief he reenters the Laundry Room. As he closes the door and turns around he comes face to face with a Pink Puncher who punches him right in the face.

**85**

Corey groans as he stands up and looks around for the Pink Puncher. Standing up the Pink Puncher reappears to his right, quickly stunning it with his flashlight he makes short work of the devious spirit. Seconds later Corey feels cold dead arms wrap around his body tightly and hold him in place, screaming Corey shakes the Grabbing Ghost off and accidentally shoots flames at it. Corey watches in wonder as the Grabbing Ghost vanishes due to the flames, leaving only some smoke left. THe lights come back on and a small chest appears in the middle of the room.

**80 **

"Whoo, t-thank goodness." Corey murmurs with relief, he opens the chest to see loads of cash inside.

Quickly he uses the Poltergust 3000 to suck it all up and send it to E. Gadd. The Gal Radar beeps slowly alerting him of a nearby Gal, he sighed with exhaustion, he was getting tired of all these Gals. And the deal with his sister, what in the world had happened to her? He pushed the thoughts away for now and looked for the Gal, as he neared the supplies on a shelf the beeping went wild. Using the Poltergust 3000 he shook the contents on the shelf and out came a Gal with a blonde ponytail.

_"I came in like wrecking gal!"_

Corey cringed for some unknown reason hearing that sentence for some reason. Quickly shrugging the feeling off he proceeded to capture the Gal, barely catching her before she phased through the wall. Corey sighed with relief before sending her away to E. Gadd for data, that's when he finally realized the washing machine in the room was running for some reason.

"Wonder what's in here?" Corey asked himself as he walked over to the washing machine.

Slowly turning it off Corey cautiously opened the washing machine, sadly he wasn't tall enough to see inside. So taking a risk he reaches inside hoping to find something useful. Without warning he feels something wet and soft to the touch, so struggling a bit he get's a grip on the item and pulls it out. His eyes widen at the sight dropping the item and falling on his rear wiping his hands on his pants. He had pulled out a pair of Laney's underwear.

"Why is that there!?" Corey asks himself unsure of why such an item would be in this house's washing machine.

He then remembered Madame Clairvoya, who had visions if she had a person's item. As weird as it might be, he had to do whatever he must to save Laney. So cringing and feeling guilt he picks up the underwear and tucks it into his pocket. With that done he heads out into the hallways and heads for Clairvoya's room.

_Fortune Teller's Room_

Like last time he shined his flashlight on the crystal ball, the crystal ball slowly began to glow and in a flash of light Madame Clairvoya appeared in the chair. Seeing Corey she crosses her hands in her lap and waits for him to speak first.

_"Hm? What is the object you have here?" _Clairvoya asks.

Sighing with embarrassment Corey pulls Laney's underwear form his pocket and put's it on the table. Clairvoya looks at the odd item and then back at Corey unsure if he was being serious or if this was some weird joke. But she saw desperation in the boy's expression and knew whoever the item belonged to was important to him.

"Please I need to find my friend?" Corey asks with a blush on his face.

_"Show it to me." _She simply says and takes the item on the table. _"Hm? Just one moment... Laney Penn. Could it be... that Laney Penn?" _Clairvoya asks being a fan of Grojband's music and especially Laney.

"Yeah the bassist for my band." Corey answers.

_"Ahhh, I see now. Well, I see everything, so I saw it before. But now I really see it. So you are the lead singer of Grojband and a good friend of Ms. Penn." _Clairvoya pointed out putting the pieces together.

"Yeah, can you tell me anything?" Corey asks eager for any kind of answer or clue at this point.

_"Oh ohh! They come! Now the spirits come! Come, spirits of power. Come spirits of sight. Show to me the awful things occurring here tonight! Crystal orb, symbol of my clan, use your darkling power to show us all you could. I mean can! Show us all you can! Show us Ms. Penn!" _Clairvoya says and Corey watches in wonder as the crystal ball glows brightly.

()()()()()()()()

"Aw look a cliff hanger, sorry folks and sorry about the underwear thing. Couldn't think of anything else that would be near as entertaining." I say with a sigh of disbelief as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"My idea, so you fans can thank me for that one." Daxter admits proudly, I face palm and roll my eyes.

"Anyway's, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you did slap that review button and tell us yourself. I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you to..."

"Stay awesome!"


End file.
